In recent years, there has been much research interest in the optical coherence tomography of scattering media, in particular, biological tissues. Optical coherence tomography apparatus are fairly well known and comprise a low coherent light source and an optical interferometer, commonly designed as either a Michelson optical fiber interferometer or a Mach-Zender optical fiber interferometer.
For instance, an optical coherence tomography apparatus known from the paper by X. Clivaz et,al., “High resolution reflectometry in biological tissues”, OPTICS LETTERS, Vol. 17, No. 1, Jan. 1, 1992, includes a low coherent light source and a Michelson optical fiber interferometer comprising a beam-splitter optically coupled with optical fiber sampling and reference arms. The sampling arm incorporates an optical fiber piezoelectric phase modulator and has an optical probe at its end, whereas the reference arm is provided with a reference mirror installed at its end and connected with a mechanical in-depth scanner which performs step-by-step alteration of the optical length of this arm within a fairly wide range (at least several tens of operating wavelengths of the low coherent light source), which, in turn, provides information on microstructure of objects at different depths. Incorporating a piezoelectric phase modulator in the interferometer arm allows for lock-in detection of the information-carrying signal, thus providing a fairly high sensitivity of measurements.
The apparatus for optical coherence tomography reported in the paper by J. A. Izatt, J. G. Fujimoto et al., Micron-resolution biomedical imaging with optical coherence tomography, Optics & Photonics News, October 1993, Vol. 4, No. 10, p. 14-19 comprises a low coherent light source and an optical fiber interferometer designed as a Michelson interferometer. The interferometer includes a beam-splitter, a sampling arm with a measuring probe at its end, and a reference arm, whose end is provided with a reference mirror, movable at constant speed and connected with an in-depth scanner. This device allows for scanning the difference in the optical lengths of the sampling and reference arms. The information-carrying signal is received in this case using a Doppler frequency shift induced in the reference arm by a constant speed movement of the reference mirror.
Another optical coherence tomography apparatus comprising a low coherent light source and an optical fiber interferometer having a beam-splitter optically coupled to a sampling and reference arms is known from RU Pat. No. 2,100,787, 1997. At least one of the arms includes an optical fiber piezoelectric in-depth scanner, allowing changing of the optical length of said interferometer arm by at least several tens of operating wavelengths of the light source, thus providing information on microstructure of media at different depths. Since a piezoelectric in-depth scanner is a low-inertia element, this device can be used to study media whose characteristic time for changing of optical characteristics or position relative to the optical probe is very short (the order of a second).
Major disadvantage inherent in all of the above-described apparatus as well as in other known apparatus of this type is that studies of samples in the direction approximately perpendicular to the direction of propagation of optical radiation are performed either by respective moving of the samples under study or by scanning a light beam by means of bulky lateral scanners incorporated into galvanometric probes. This does not allow these devices to be applied for medical diagnostics of human cavities and internal organs in vivo, as well as for industrial diagnostics of hard-to-access cavities. (Further throughout the text, a device performing scans in the direction approximately perpendicular to the direction of propagation of optical radiation is referred to as a “lateral scanner” in contrast to a device that allows for scanning the difference in the optical lengths of interferometer arms referred to as a “in-depth scanner”).
Apparatus for optical coherence tomography known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,467, 1995 comprises a low coherent light source and an optical interferometer designed as a Michelson interferometer. This interferometer includes a beam-splitter, a sampling arm with an optical fiber sampling probe installed at its end, and a reference arm whose end is provided with a reference mirror connected with an in-depth scanner, which ensures movement of the reference mirror at a constant speed. The optical fiber sampling probe is a catheter, which comprises a single-mode optical fiber placed into a hollow metal tube having a lens system and an output window of the probe at its distal end. The optical tomography apparatus includes also a lateral scanner, which is placed outside the optical fiber probe and performs angular and/or linear scanning of the optical radiation beam in the output window of the optical fiber probe. However, although such geometry allows for introducing the probe into various internal cavities of human body and industrial objects, the presence of an external relative to the optical fiber probe lateral scanner and scanning the difference in the optical lengths of the sampling and reference arms by means of mechanical movement of the reference mirror significantly limit the possibility of using this device for performing diagnostics of surfaces of human cavities and internal organs in vivo, as well as for industrial diagnostics of hard-to-access cavities.
Apparatus for optical coherence tomography known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,171, 1996 comprises a low coherent light source and an optical fiber interferometer designed as a Mach-Zender interferometer having optical fiber sampling and reference arms and two beam-splitters. The reference arm includes a unit for changing the optical length of this arm. This unit is designed as a reference mirror with a spiral reflective surface arranged with a capability of rotating and is connected with a driving mechanism that sets the reference mirror in motion. The sampling arm is provided with an optical fiber probe having an elongated metal cylindrical body with a throughhole extending therethrough, and an optical fiber extending through the throughhole. A lateral scanner is placed at the distal end of the probe, which lateral scanner comprises a lens system, a rotatable mirror, and a micromotor for rotating the mirror, whereas an output window of the probe is located in the side wall of the cylindrical body. This device allows imaging of walls of thin vessels, but is unsuitable as a diagnostic means to image surfaces of cavities and internal organs inside a human body, as well as for industrial diagnostics of hard-to-access large-space cavities.
Another optical coherence tomography apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,501, 1994 and comprises a low coherent light source optically coupled with an optical fiber Michelson interferometer, which includes a beam-splitter and optical fiber sampling and reference arms. The reference arm has a reference mirror mounted at its end and connected with an in-depth scanner. The latter performs movement of the reference mirror at a constant speed, thereby changing the optical length of this arm by at least several tens of operating wavelengths of the light source. The interferometer also comprises a photodetector whose output is connected with a data processing and displaying unit, and a source of control voltage connected with the in-depth scanner. The sampling arm incorporates an optical fiber probe having an elongated body with a throughhole extending therethrough, wherein a sheath with an optical fiber embedded in it extends through the throughhole. The sheath is attached to the stationary body through a pivot joint. The probe body contains also a lateral scanner comprising a bearing support, an actuator, and a lens system. The actuator includes a moving part and a stationary part, whereas the bearing support, the stationary part of the actuator and the lens system are mechanically connected with the probe body. The fiber-carrying sheath rests on the moving part of the actuator. The actuator may be a piezoelectric element, stepper motor, electromagnetic system or electrostatic system. The distal part of the probe body includes a lens system, the end face of the distal part of the optical fiber being optically coupled with the lens system, whereas the actuator is connected with a source of control current. The output of the data processing and displaying unit of the optical fiber interferometer is the output of the apparatus for optical coherence tomography. A disadvantage of this apparatus is that it is not fit for diagnostics of surfaces of hard-to-access internal human organs in vivo, such as, for example, stomach and larynx, and for industrial diagnostics of surfaces of hard-to-reach cavities of technical objects. That is due to the fact that the optical fiber probe in this apparatus must have relatively large dimensions since maximum movement of the optical fiber relative to the size of the actuator cannot be more than 20%, because of the moving part of the actuator being positioned at one side of the fiber-carrying sheath. Besides, the mechanical movement of the reference mirror at a constant speed used for scanning the difference in optical lengths of the reference and sampling arms restricts the range of objects, which can be studied in vivo by this apparatus, or by any other apparatus of this kind, to those objects whose optical characteristics and position relative to the optical probe do not change practically in the process of measurements.
In prior art there are known optical fiber lateral scanners which comprise a stationary part, including a bearing support, an electromagnet, and a lens system, and a moving part including a permanent magnet attached to an optical fiber (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,320, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,148, 1994). In these devices, the optical fiber is anchored at one end to a bearing support and serves as a flexible cantilever, whereas the free end of the optical fiber is arranged such, that it can move in the direction perpendicular to its own axis. The permanent magnet is placed in a gap between the poles of the electromagnet. A disadvantage of devices of this type is that the amplitude of optical fiber deflection is limited by the allowable mass of the magnet fixedly attached to the optical fiber (from the point of view of sagging), and by difficulties in inducing alternate magnetic field of sufficient strength when the device is to have small dimensions.
Another optical fiber lateral scanner according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,784, 1979 also comprises a stationary part, which includes a bearing support, an electromagnet, and a lens system, and a moving part, including a permanent magnet. In this device, the permanent magnet is made as a thin film of magnetic material coated onto the optical fiber, whereas the electromagnet is arranged as an array of thin-film conductors on a substrate layer that is placed orthogonal relative to the end face of the optical fiber. In this device the small mass of the magnet limits the strength of the induced field, which, in turn, limits the amplitude of optical fiber deflection. An increase in the amplitude of deflection due to an increase in the field strength is impossible since this would require currents much exceeding damaging currents for thin-film conductors. Besides, the array of thin-film conductors, being positioned across the direction of propagation of an optical radiation beam, disturbs the continuity of scanning, thus resulting in loss of information.
Another optical fiber lateral scanner comprising a stationary part and a moving part is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,927, 1976. The stationary part comprises a bearing support, a permanent magnet, and a lens system, whereas the moving part includes a current conductor arranged as a conductive coating on the optical fiber. The optical fiber is placed in a gap between the pole pieces of the permanent magnet and fixedly attached to the bearing support so that its free end can move in the direction approximately perpendicular to its own axis, and serves as a flexible cantilever. The end face of the distal part of the optical fiber is optically coupled with the lens system, whereas the current conductor is connected with a source of control current. In this device the field strength induced by the current conductor, when control current is applied, is limited by a small mass of the conductive coating, thus limiting the deflection amplitude of the optical fiber. Due to allocation of the optical fiber between two pole pieces of the permanent magnet, the overall dimensions of the device are relatively large. Thus, a disadvantage of this lateral scanner, as well as of other known lateral scanners, is that it is impossible to provide necessary performance data, in particular, miniature size, simultaneously with required deflection amplitude of the optical fiber to incorporate such a device in an optical fiber probe of an optical fiber interferometer, which is part of a device for optical coherence tomography suited for diagnostics of surfaces of hard-to-access human internal organs in vivo, as well as for industrial diagnostics of hard-to-reach cavities.
A particular attention has been given lately to studies of biological tissues in vivo. For instance, a method for studying biological tissue in vivo is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,501, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,570, 1995, in which a low coherent optical radiation beam at a given wavelength is directed towards a biological tissue under study, specifically ocular biological tissue, and to a reference mirror along the first and the second optical paths, respectively. The relative optical lengths of these optical beam paths are changed according to a predetermined rule; radiation backscattered from ocular biological tissue is combined with radiation reflected from a reference mirror. The signal of interference modulation of the intensity of the optical radiation, which is a result of this combining, is used to acquire an image of the ocular biological tissue. In a particular embodiment, a low coherent optical radiation beam directed to biological tissue under study is scanned across the surface of said biological tissue.
A method for studying biological tissue in vivo is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,182, 1996. According to this method, an optical radiation beam in the visible or near IR range is directed to dental biological tissue. An image is acquired by visualizing the intensity of scattered radiation. The obtained image is then used for performing diagnostics of the biological tissue. In a particular embodiment, a low coherent optical radiation beam is used, which is directed to dental tissue, said beam being scanned across the surface of interest, and to a reference mirror along the first and second optical paths, respectively. Relative optical lengths of these optical paths are changed in compliance with a predetermined rule; radiation backscattered from the dental tissue is combined with radiation reflected by the reference mirror. A signal of interference modulation of intensity of the optical radiation, which is a result of said combining, is used to visualize the intensity of the optical radiation backscattered from said biological tissue. However, this method, as well as other known methods, is not intended for performing diagnostics of biological tissue covered with epithelium.